


Not A Player Anymore

by Multifiiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Reader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 20:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You knew he was a player, yet you fell for him, that was the first mistake. The second was that you actually made yourself believe that if you stay by his side, he’d notice and learn to love you.





	Not A Player Anymore

Chris was a player.

He loved the attention that women gave him. He had a different woman in his bed every night, sometimes even two.

And you, being his best friend had to be there for him. Even if it broke your heart.

You always wanted more than just friendship with him, when he wasn’t flirting with someone, he was the sweetest and most genuine person you have ever met. He always made you laugh and was kind to you.

You remember that in the beginning, before you knew about his lifestyle, you really tried to win him over and to become his girlfriend. You saw potential in him, he was an amazing uncle, he was good with animals and had the sweetest laugh. But that image of him crumbled when you went to the club with him Mackie and Sebastian. Sebastian told you everything about Chris and after a few shots, maybe a bit too much.

The once sweet, caring, handsome man became a player, unreliable mess. Although you never told him that.

And you don’t really know why you stayed after the fact. Maybe it was his blue eyes and his smile that convinced you to stay and be his friend.

And that you became one of his best as a matter of fact. He often came to you when he had problems or in need of advice. He often came to you when he was bored or needed to spend some time with someone.

He became that shameless friend who would make you come to his place, just so he can pretend that you are his wife so his one night stand would leave quicker.

It always broke your heart, both to see him with someone else and to know that it was normal to him. You remember one time he called you over because the girl he picked up the night before didn’t want to leave since she thought that it was more than a one night. When you got over there she yelled at him and in the end, she slapped you in the face. Of course, Chris apologized and tried to do everything to make it up to you.

And you don’t really know why you stayed after that.

Maybe it was the love that you began to feel for him. A hopeless one-sided love. You always wondered what will be the last straw. The last thing that he can do that will make you completely forget about him or that will make you confess everything for him.

You didn’t have to wait long though.

After three long years of friendship, three long years of you hoping for something that will never happen, he did it.

He managed to fuck up so badly, that it made you both yell your feelings at his face while leaving him behind forever.

You called him after a long day at work, you were desperate for some movie with him and a little alcohol and chocolate maybe, a nice relaxing day after a horrible and stressful week of work.

Of course he agreed and you headed to his place after work.

Since you knew were given a key to his place, you quickly walked in and you immediately heart the undeniable sounds of sex. Moaning, groaning and skin slapping against skin.

It wasn’t the first time you came over while he was with someone, but this time, you were pissed.

You talked to him about how tired you were. He promised a day where it was only you two and that bottle of wine you just brought. You heard the woman moan out his name and you thought you recognized it, but you were so full of anger, without even taking your shoes or jacket off, you stormed into the house and to his bedroom. They obviously heard you since you stormed down like a horde of buffalos would.

As you swung the door open you got another slap in the face but this was like a cold shower of reality. The man, the man you were in love with was not only in bed with any woman, but your best friend. The friend you told him about. The friend who knew about your feelings towards him. The friend who knew you for so long it felt like she was your sister. The same friend who comforted you when you cried over him was now on his bed naked. And there you stood, stunned watching them as they tried to dress up. You found your voice a second later.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, please, continue.” you said and slapped the door behind yourself. You silently begged that he wouldn’t come after you. You knew that if he would start talking, you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself and you’d end up telling him everything.

You were nearly out of the house when Chris came after you.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Y/N?” you immediately stopped at his voice. All you saw was red. You were crying from both anger and the betrayal that you just felt.

“What? I told you I’d be over around six! And you not only fuck someone when you promised that we would have a relaxing night, but you are fucking my best friend! I came here to spend some nice time with you. You knew I was coming and yet you choose to do this instead, just how addicted are you?” in the middle of your yelling, Chris just stood there stunned, he never heard you raise your voice. Your friend arrived at the front door as well, trying to leave but you had none of it. “And you. Bitch of the year. You knew how I was feeling towards him! You knew I loved him and yet you just can’t keep your legs closed, what kind of friend are you?!” you turned to leave but Chris grabbed your wrist.

“Hey! Don’t leave, what feelings are you talking about? Y/N!” you jerked your hand back, making him let go.

“Don’t ever call me or look for me, I don’t want to see either of you ever again!”

And you stormed out, not looking back.

Of course after the incident, both of them tried to contact you, but you never picked up the phone or opened the door for them. You didn’t want to see their faces. You thought about moving away and starting a new life.

After about a week they both stopped trying to reach you, Chris even went to your workplace trying to talk but you were lucky and that day was your day off and your boss didn’t give him any information thinking that he might be a stalker of yours, you will forever be thankful for that to her.

***

Weeks, months and even a year passed.

And now, you were over it.

Only your memories of Chris was left and that empty void in your heart that he left. You thought about way you can make yourself feel full again. Maybe a new job, a new pet, a new relationship or a new car, new clothes? Nothing was inviting enough.

Then you heard a knock on your door.

Must be the takeaway. You thought as you stood from the couch to grab your dinner.

But it wasn’t the delivery guy, it was Chris.

You let out a long disappointed sigh. You didn’t want to talk to him. It already has been a whole year you thought he forgot about you just like you did.

“If you brought me my Chinese, I’ll take it, but if not, please leave.” you waited for a second and just as he opened his mouth a guy came up from behind him.

“Delivery for Miss Y/L/N.”

“Thank you!” you gave a nice tip for the guy and grabbed your food, you wanted to close your door but Chris’ foot was in the way. From behind the door, Chris heard your voice call out.

“Take your foot away or I’ll break it. You are trespassing. Don’t make me call the cops.”

“Please, I just want to talk!” he begged. You opened the door just enough to look at him.

“And what makes you think that I want to?”

“You left so abruptly on that day! I had so many things to say.”

“Too bad you’re thinking with your dick instead with your head, right? I really thought you noticed my feelings and this was your way of making me fuck off. If that was the plan, it worked. Now, leave, go, get out, never come back, forget me, my address, my phone number, everything and LEAVE!” you really hoped that he’d understand and leave once and for all.

“I-I, please just let me in, give me ten minutes to explain myself.” you let out an irritated groan. But you knew, he’d be back if you hadn’t let me speak, so you let him in. You were sitting at the table across from him eating your dinner like it was the normal thing to do while drinking your ice tea. You looked at your watch and then at him.

“You have two minutes, go.” you grabbed your fork again and waited for his excuse and explanation so you can finally close that chapter of your life.

“Ok. I did not know about how you felt for me. When Anna left that day she told me. I felt horrible. You knew how dense I used to be. But I changed. And I have been trying to talk to you for a year now. Now that I think back, I can see that you tried to make your feelings obvious to me, but it didn’t work. I remember when we went to the club one time and Seb complimented you, you wore that nice dark green dress, you looked stunning. And to be honest, I had and still have feelings for you. I was just an idiot and pushed them aside. But now, I want you, even as a friend is fine. Just-“

“Thirty seconds left.”

“I know that it is my fault that your heart was broken, and I get why you are cold with me. But I’m asking, no, begging you to take me back as your friend and let me prove my love for you.”

“Time’s up.”

You set there in silence, he assumed that you were thinking about his suggestion, and when you finally spoke up, his heart got broken into millions of pieces.

“You’d honestly think that after what you have done, I’ll waltz back to you. You embarrassed me, I felt both betrayed and stupid. I had such deep and true feelings towards you. I saw myself with you, I told myself that I will help you stop being a player, a playboy and become a real man. But instead, you turned into a pig. And I don’t care about the strangers that I had to get out of your house for you. I’m not talking about the woman who hit me because you lied to her. I’m talking about that bitch, Anna. She knew about my feelings, yet she choose to do that. You, I wasn’t really surprised, but she… she disappointed me. And the fact that you’d think that after it all, after everything I’d come back to you and fall in love with you again? Fuck no. And now, as you promised. Leave and never come back.” you were done. Done with it all. He was crying in front of you but you didn’t even feel sympathy for him.

“I will die without you, Y/N. You are everything to me.”

“Sounds like a you problem. Maybe next time, be honest with your feelings and don’t fuck everything that has legs and boobs and you’ll notice the real thing in front of you.”

“Please, one chance is all I need.”

“Don’t make me say things that I will regret just to make you leave me the fuck alone.”

“You can’t.”

“Don’t give me a challenge.”

“You can’t say anything that Mackie or Sebastian hasn’t said already when I told them why you left.”

“Chris, please just go. Find yourself someone for the night and forget me.”

“I stopped having one night stands.”

“Wow. What happened? Someone left you a nice disease? Or you finally managed to knock someone up?”

“No, and no. I realized that I’m in love.”

“Disgusting.”

“What?”

“The fact that you’d think I’d touch you even with a stick after I saw you with her.”

Chris didn’t know what to say to that. He was stubborn, yes, but it was obvious that you just said those things to make him leave, and he won’t give up so easily. 

“I love you.” was his reply.

“Don’t.”

***

For the next week, Chris has been coming over to your place but you never let him in. He stood in front of your door for hours and then he left. Every. Single. Day. Didn’t he have a life?

But you were also surprised how determined he was, he stood there no matter what. However, when a storm happened, you couldn’t keep your cold, defensive façade up any longer.

As the rain poured and the wind blew you opened your door and yelled at him.

“For Christ’s sake, get in!” he didn’t need to be told twice. Like a lost puppy, he got into your house. “Wait here, I’ll get you a towel.”

You went to get him the towel while he took his soaked jacket and shoes off.

You threw the towel at him.

“Go take a shower. You will catch a cold.”

Without saying a word, Chris left to take a hot shower while you prepared a cup a warm tea for him.

He sat down right in front of you at the table, just like a few weeks ago when he came over. He slowly drank his tea.

“Thank you for letting me in.”

“You should have left, it’s not fun to stand in the rain.” you’d know. On the day you found him in bed with Anna, you did the same thing. And you got yourself a nice cold that lasted for a long time.

“I need to prove to you that I’m serious, that I’m not a player anymore. I’ll keep repeating it until you believe me.”

“I do.”

“Y-You do?” he looked so surprised.

“I believe you stopped. But I can’t see anything other when I look at you but the time I saw you with her.”

“I know that it’s something you find disgusting that I was with her. But I changed. I was such an idiot back then. You were right, I didn’t see the good when it was right in front of me. I’m not here to give a big speech about why I did it, I’m only here to ask for your forgiveness and to get you back into my life.”

“I can’t. I don’t want to get hurt, not again.” all that confidence that you built up during the year left, all you had was nervousness and fear in your heart. Fear that he might repeat, fear that he might go back, fear of another heartbreak. Just like the old saying fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. And you weren’t ready to be led by your nose and then thrown away.

“I can promise you that you won’t! I will do anything in my power and more. I want this to work, us. Give us a chance. Please, this is the first time in my entire life I have felt like this. It actually hurts. Love is both the worst and the best thing that ever happened to me. Thanks to love I can feel this amazing thing towards you, I can be happy, but I also lost you.”

“Chris, I don’t know.” you felt so conflicted. You wanted to give him a chance but at the same time, you didn’t.

“I’ll give you time. How about that? I won’t come here. You still have my phone number?” you shook your head. “Okay, then I’ll write it down and leave it for you. If you are willing to try even as friends, call me. Anytime, any day and I’ll immediately come for you. If you are not… then just threw the number out and forget me. I won’t come here ever again and even if I know that it will be hard, I’ll try and forget you.”

Surprisingly, he kept his word. He didn’t show up. Which was a hard thing for Chris to do since he was so used to going over to your place and wait for you like a lost dog. Chris found himself staring at his phone even at work, he didn1t even notice this habit only when a cast member called him out for it.

“Waiting for the lady to call?” the person hit the nail right on the head and he didn’t even know it.

You, on the other hand, contemplated your options, you even wrote a whole page full of cons and pros of the situation and what the future might hold.

It was true, even if your heart got broken and defeated, there was still love in it. Love for Chris. And that tiny part was aching and begging for you to call him already.

And you ended up not calling him.

You texted him.

Come over tonight at 6pm.

Chris’ heart fluttered and filled with hope. While yours just got more anxious and nervous.

He was there at 6pm sharp. With a single white rose in hand.

“Here, this is yours.” he said and handed you the flower.”

“Thank you.”

He watched as you placed the delicate thing into a vase while he sat at the couch. His eyes shined as you smelled the flower and smiled at the sweet scent. 

“Look, I won’t make you suffer any longer and just say it as it is.” you said and he was too afraid to breathe let alone speak. “I will give you a chance, but and this is a huge but, be yourself please. Be the funny, caring, kind Chris who a known and learnt to love. Be the one who makes me laugh until I can’t breathe. Don’t be the desperate Chris who wants me back. Please. It hurts me to see you like this.”

“I promise, yes. Thank you, oh Y/N thank you for trusting me again! I will take you on a date! A proper one!” he was so caught up with his thoughts he didn’t even realized when he hugged you and kissed your head. He was going on and on about the dates that he was planning and one thing he established right at the beginning.

“I will treat you well! Like a real princess, I promise!” he made a lot of promises on that day. You ended up smiling and laughing at his expressions so much that your face began to hurt.

You were happy to have his old side back, the one you knew and loved. And you were more than happy to finally be over with your grudge and happy in life, with him.


End file.
